Lista de filmes da Troma
Esta é uma lista de filmes originalmente feitos pela Troma Entertainment. Para uma lista completa de filmes distribuídos pela Troma, clique em Lista de títulos da Troma Team Video. 1970 * (1971) The Battle of Love's Return * (1979) Squeeze Play! 1980 * (1980) Mother's Day * (1980) Border Cop * (1981) Waitress! * (1982) Ferocious Female Freedom Fighters * (1982) Stuck on You! * (1983) The First Turn-On! * (1984) Dreams Come True * (1984) The Toxic Avenger * (1984) Combat Shock * (1985) Igor and the Lunatics * (1985) When Nature Calls * (1986) Hollywood Zap! * (1986) Class of Nuke 'Em High * (1987) Chillers * (1987) Student Confidential * (1987) Lust for Freedom * (1987) Surf Nazis Must Die * (1987) Deadly Daphne's Revenge * (1988) Troma's War * (1988) Rabid Grannies * (1988) Jakarta * (1989) Dialing for Dingbats * (1989) Bloodbath in Psycho Town * (1989) Beware: Children at Play! * (1989) The Toxic Avenger Part II * (1989) Fortress of Amerikkka * (1989) Dead Dudes in the House * (1989) The Toxic Avenger Part III: The Last Temptation of Toxie * (1989) Chopper Chicks in Zombietown 1990 * (1990) A Nymphoid Barbarian in Dinosaur Hell * (1990) Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. * (1991) Tomcat Angels * (1991) They Call Me Macho Woman! * (1991) Class of Nuke 'Em High 2: Subhumanoid Meltdown * (1991) Vegas in Space * (1992) Body Parts * (1993) The Troma System * (1994) House of the Rising * (1994) Class of Nuke 'Em High 3: The Good, the Bad and the Subhumanoid * (1995) Frostbiter: Wrath of the Wendigo * (1996) Tromeo and Juliet * (1997) Hamster PSA * (1997) Pterodactyl Woman from Beverly Hills * (1997) Bugged * (1998) Fag Hag * (1998) Decampitated * (1998) Viewer Discretion Advised * (1999) Touch Me in the Morning * (1999) Backroad Diner * (1999) So Shall You Reap * (1999) Terror Firmer 2000 * (2000) Dumpster Baby * (2000) The Rowdy Girls * (2000) Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV * (2001) The Making of 'Terror Firmer' * (2002) Apocalypse Soon: The Making of 'Citizen Toxie' * (2002) The Best of Tromadance Film Festival, Volume 1 * (2002) All the Love You Cannes! * (2002) Le Diamant Des Damnes * (2003) Parts of the Family * (2003) Doggie Tails, Vol. 1: Lucky's First Sleep-Over * (2004) Kung-Fu Kitties * (2004) Monkey Brains * (2004) Dummy Drunk * (2004) Anomalous Humanite * (2004) Tales from the Crapper * (2005) 976-Lars * (2005) Make Your Own Damn Movie! * (2005) Devoured: The Legend of Alfred Packer * (2006) Debbie Rochon Confidential: My Years in Tromaville Exposed! * (2006) Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead * (2007) Dancing Into the Future * (2007) Uchuujin from Outer Space * (2008) The Amnesia Party * (2008) Poultry in Motion: Truth Is Stranger Than Chicken * (2009) My Best Maniac * (2009) Direct Your Own Damn Movie! * (2009) The Sweet Sound of Dubbing: Dubbing ‘The Sweet Sound of Death’ 2010 * (2010) Troma Digital Studios: A Lesson in BrownRay * (2010) The Killer Bra * (2010) Mother's Day * (2011) PUTA: People for the Upstanding Treatment of Animals * (2011) Father's Day * (2011) The Taint * (2012) Death on the D-List * (2013) Return to Nuke 'Em High Volume 1 * (2014) Return to Nuke 'Em High's Buffalo Dreams * (2014) A Halloween Carol * (2015) Make Your Own Damn Movie: The Master Class * (2015) The Return of Dolphin Man * (2015) Dolphinman vs Turkeyman * (2015) A Very Troma Christmas * (2015) Kabukiman's Non-denominational Holiday Extravaganza * (2015) Kabukiman: Behind the Chopsticks * (2016) Kabukiman vs Dracula * (2016) Kabukiman’s Cocktail Corner: Live at the Trocadero Theatre! * (2016) KABUKI-CON: Kabukiman’s Cocktail Corner Special * (2016) Dolphinman Battles the Sex Lobsters * (2016) The 12 Slays of Christmas * (2016) President Toxie’s Oval Office Address * (2016) Essex Spacebin * (2017) Return to Return to Nuke 'Em High Aka Vol. 2 * (2017) Troma Entertainment’s Pre-Pre-Show Hack Job * (2017) Heart of Fartness: Troma’s First VR Experience Starring the Toxic Avenger * (2017) Sgt. Ka-Spooky-Man’s Cray-Cray VR Halloween Extravaganza * (2018) Troma Now Presents: A Stankmouth New Year’s Eve Special * (2018) Kabukiman’s Cocktail Corner: Loaded in Las Vegas * (2018) Troma Now Presents: Tromanda’s Tromatic Transformation * (2018) Troma Now Presents: March Tromania Madness * (2018) Festival to Fascism: Cannes 2017 * (2018) Heavy Toxification * (2018) Mutant BlastCategoria:Filmes